Tissue use in vehicles ranges from nose-blowing to hand-wiping to cleaning up spills. Consumer research shows that the majority of these consumers are not satisfied with the size and shape of currently available facial tissue packages for vehicle use, but nevertheless purchase them because of the need for having facial tissues in the vehicle. Small, low-count packages such as a "pocket packs" are unsatisfactory and sometimes cause the user to purchase full-sized flat or upright tissue cartons. The need for a full-sized tissue also impacts on the consumer's decision to purchase the full-size tissue package since smaller tissue packages often contain smaller-sized facial tissues.
However, the majority of the larger facial tissue packages do not fit into convenient locations within the driver's reach, such as map pockets, dash pockets or console compartments. Consequently tissue packages are usually placed on the front or back seat, the floor, the rear window shelf or glove compartments which may be hard to reach. Placement in these locations also means the packages often get stepped on, sat upon or smashed when something is accidentally placed on top of them, often resulting in damage to the dispensing feature of the carton where the opening is torn or bent, thus causing the tissues to tear while dispensing. Another problem is that the packages move around and can't be found. They slide along the seat, the floor, or under the seat. Packages may become located under the driver's feet or near the car foot pedals, which may create a safety hazard. The fact that the facial tissue packages are often not held securely in place and are difficult to find can also be hazardous if the driver becomes distracted in searching for the tissue package and is unable to use both hands for driving.
Some smaller tissue packages exist, but their dispensing location limits their convenience for use in map pockets and some dash pockets such that, when the package is put into these locations, the dispensing opening is covered up. The package first needs to be removed from its location before the facial tissue can be dispensed. Hence there is a need for a facial tissue package adapted for use in vehicles which provides an adequate quantity of full-sized facial tissues in a small package volume and possesses pop-up convenience.